


Comfortable

by mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06 (ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06), ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06



Series: All Out!! Fic Week 2k18 [7]
Category: ALL OUT!! - Amase Shiori (Anime & Manga)
Genre: General smartassery from everyone involved, M/M, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-15
Updated: 2018-03-15
Packaged: 2019-03-31 15:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13977696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/mr_superwhoavengelockgermany06, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06/pseuds/ms_superwhoavengelockgermany06
Summary: If Hirota is going to take up the whole bed, Ooharano will just have to find another way to make himself comfy.For Day 3: Sharing a bed





	Comfortable

Ooharano growled, shoving at Hirota’s back as the older boy tried to get comfortable. How was he supposed to sleep when Hirota was taking up the whole bed, sprawled out and squirming? This was bullshit. Out of all of the members of the team, Ooharano just had to draw Hirota. He couldn’t have drawn Gion, who would take up less space, or Iwashimizu, who slept fairly still, pressed to the wall. Oh no, he had to get stuck with a brick wall of a guy that couldn’t stay still and ate chips in the bed like some kind of heathen.

“Can’t you stay on your side? And keep your crumbs over there, too.” Ooharano snapped. 

“Fuck off, I just got comfortable.” Hirota shot back. 

“Well, _I’m_ not. Look, if we have to share, at least be considerate. You know what that means, right?” 

“Do you, pretty boy?” 

Ooharano’s cheeks puffed in annoyance. Hirota was so irritating. He was able to get under Ooharano’s skin like no one else. Well, two could play at being infuriating, and Ooharano wasn’t one to back down or lose. Climbing onto Hirota, Ooharano laid back. His head rested on the older boy’s chest, his feet atop Hirota’s. It was actually pretty comfortable. Hirota was a rather good pillow; maybe Ooharano could make this bed situation work. 

“Get off of me!” Hirota exclaimed. 

“No.” Ooharano said. 

“What the fuck?” 

“I want to be comfortable, too. You want the whole bed? Fine. I’m sleeping like this.” 

“You wanna play games, pretty boy? I’ll play.” 

Ooharano smirked. What an idiot. 

****

Come morning, it wasn’t a game anymore. 

Ooharano woke to arms wrapped around him and a rather rigid problem not only straining against his shorts, but also pressed to his ass. He could feel Hirota’s breath of his neck, which only worsened the situation. Quickly, he began trying to justify his sudden arousal. Morning wood, teenage hormones, wet dream, anything that meant he wasn’t turned on by Hirota. That was impossible. Hirota was a fucking moron, a nuisance. There was no way he was attracted to Hirota in any way. 

“Still playing, pretty boy?” Hirota asked, his lips against Ooharano’s ear. 

Okay, all those explanations were out. Ooharano was definitely turned on by Hirota. And it seemed Hirota was at least a little into him, too. _Might as well get something out of this,_ Ooharano thought. He pressed his ass against Hirota’s erection, grinding slightly. 

“Oh, I am always playing.” Ooharano said. 

“Still pissy about having to shack up with me last night?” Hirota asked. 

“I guess you make a good bed. Maybe a good fuck, too, if you can prove it.” 

“I’ll prove it to you, pretty boy. I’ll have you begging.” 

“Don’t make promises you can’t keep, big man.” 

Hirota pushed Ooharano into the mattress, pinning the blonde’s wrists as he kissed him. Ooharano supposed sharing a bed for the rest of the weekend might actually be nice. If Hirota could prove himself competent, of course.


End file.
